There is often a need to enhance illumination of an area by using portable lighting products. One such portable lighting product is a flashlight or a stick light, which may be used in various settings that need light in small spaces, including, but not limited to, a repair setting such as an automotive repair shop, a construction setting, and other areas where no electrical outlet exists. Certain drawbacks with conventional flashlights are that they may provide insufficient illumination and that they often cannot be positioned easily for hands-free use.